


Who Dunnit?

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Nebulous
Genre: Community: dw100, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Nebulous suspects the return of an old enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Dunnit?

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW100 'nebula / nebulous' challenge.

"It's a good thing you're here, Doctor," Professor Nebulous said. "If my old archnemesis Doctor Klench is in the vicinity, the help of another man of science would be very useful. And if not, do you know how to repair washing machines?"

"So, this Klench miniaturises people," the Doctor said thoughtfully, fidgeting with his sonic screwdriver. "But they don't die?"

"Oh no, he carries them around with him." The Professor gestured at the diminutive figure on the desk. "He must have dropped this one."

The tiny, blonde woman looked up at their scrutiny.

"I still ain't bovvered," she reminded them.


End file.
